Fearless
by Alara Loumuth
Summary: They never considered the others in the story of the Boy Who Lived, the other heroes. Heroes like us. They don't know our story, and most of them never will. But it's time they knew the truth behind Harry Potter's fight against the Dark Lord. And how, without us, Harry wouldn't even have earned the nickname. Without us, he'd be dead. AU. Full summary inside.
1. Hide and Seek

**Full Summary: **They never considered the others in the story of the Boy Who Lived, the other heroes. Heroes like us. They don't know our story, and most of them never will. But it's time they knew the truth behind Harry Potter's fight against the Dark Lord. And how, without us, Harry wouldn't even have earned the nickname. Without us, he'd be dead. Without us, the Dark Lord would have won. Without us, The Fearless.

**Hide and Seek**

_**I remember when they came for my family.**_

_**How He killed my mother in front of me without hesitation.**_

_**My father is a Death Eater. He shows no remorse when he's killing the innocent, or when he's torturing people who trusted him. Who loved him. Who gave their lives to protect him.**_

My father was writing a report for the Ministry of Magic. He was like any other wizard: A good one, who believed that things must be done properly. I admit he was a very strict person and believed Muggles were lesser "creatures".

My mother, on the other hand, was completely different. She was a true fighter and one of the best Aurors in the field. She was carefree.

Even at that young age I could see the difference between my parents. I just never dreamed that my dad, the one who fought the evil people and kept the monsters away at night, was the real monster.

It was like any other night in our house. I was 6 years old. My mother and I were playing hide and seek when I suddenly heard loud screaming and someone banging on the door. I was about to get out of my hiding spot from under the bed, when my mother ran in.

I wanted to laugh and say, "You got me!" and ask her who was screaming so loud, but before I could even ask, she ran to the bed I was hiding under, pulled me out and told me to be quiet. I tried asking why but she kept telling me to "shush".

I heard someone running around the house and again I looked at my mother, puzzled. She looked scared. She noticed me staring and tried to hide it behind a weak smile. It didn't work.

The running got louder and I realized the strangers were close. I was about to ask where my father was, but my mother grabbed me and ran up the stairs and into our attic. As soon as we were up she whispered a spell to throw all of our boxes and junk to the side without a sound.

Behind the boxes and dust was a small door. She opened it to reveal a very small space big enough for one small person. She told me to get in and I did.

I started crying, though I don't know why. I was starting to get scared.

"Honey, we're still playing hide and seek, okay? But now we're hiding from the bad people. They want to hurt us so we need to hide from them," my mommy whispered urgently.

I nodded and crawled deeper into the small space. A thought suddenly entered my mind and I asked my mom, "Where's daddy?"

Her eyes started to tear up and she shook her head.

I frowned but didn't know what she was trying to tell me.

"ANNE!" I heard them call my name. "I know you are in there! COME OUT, COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE!

I shot my mom a panicked look.

"Shh,"she said soothingly. There was another shout which caused her to wince. "Honey, you need to be quiet. Stay where you are no matter what, okay? I need you to promise me. Even if you hear strange noises or Daddy calls you, okay? Promise me."

"Okay, I p-promise, Mommy," I vowed strongly.

"I love you," she whispered. She kissed my forehead one last time. "Remember to stay hidden!" With those last words, my mommy closed the door.

At first I was afraid of the sudden darkness. Most of the noise was suddenly blocked out, which made me feel a little better. I was safe here, just like mommy said.

I noticed that there was a small hole in the floor so I looked down. It looked into my room and I saw my mother sitting on my bed, with my favourite teddy clutched to her chest. She looked scared yet determined.

I saw my dad coming in, with a group people behind him. They were terrifying: They wore black cloaks and their faces were covered in gruesome bone-white masks. My dad was the only one without a mask on.

"Where is she?" he asked slowly. When my mom remained stubbornly silent, he seemed to growl. "Where is Anne?!"

"I told her to run," Mom said. "You won't find her."

This only seemed to enrage him. Dad stomped forward and he…he slapped Mommy! I froze. That was not my dad. He would _never_ hurt my mommy.

But it _was_ him and he did it again and asked where I was. "Dammit Jenna, just tell me where she is! _NOW_!"

Again she said I ran.

Dad looked back at the people in masks, and they nodded. He turned around to face my mom directly. "Fine. Have it your way then." Dad then drew his wand and screamed a spell I didn't know.

My mother screamed – a loud, completely terrified sound - and dropped to the ground.

Dead.

I started crying and shaking, but didn't dare move. I stop breathing; all I did was watch my mother's lifeless body lying there.

I heard more voices, new ones.

Everyone ran, some disappeared.

I heard more screaming and loud voices. Someone was calling me, telling me to stay where I was.

I saw my daddy. I wanted to scream at him and ask him why he did that to mommy?! I wanted to know what was going on.

I do now.

Dad took one look back at my room, but not at my mother, and then he vanished.

I started crying and people ran into my room.

I was so scared. So, so scared.

I had no idea what was going on.

One thing I did know was that my mommy was dead, and that my dad was the one to kill her.

I heard someone touching the knob of the door that led to my little room, and flung it open.

I screamed.

**xxxxx**

**A/N: Hi! So this is a story I posted for my friend on Quotev (her account isn't working atm), her name is: Mad as a hatter**

**Please check her out, she's awesome :D **

**I will update soon, as soon as I receive chapters from Mad as a hatter and edit it :) **

**AlaraLoumuth xxx**


	2. The Letter

**The Letter**

Six years before my life was thrown into a confusing place where you had to run to stay alive, Voldemort killed Harry Potter's parents. I didn't know who he was, or even why everyone was making a big deal about him.

I do now.

It's funny but our lives aren't all that different. Me and Harry's, I mean. While he lost both his parents and had to go live with horrible people who hated the very idea of magic (and Harry himself), I had to watch the one I love get killed by someone I thought would never hurt us.

After they found me, everything changed. I had to grow up. At the age of 7 when most girls played with dolls, I learned spells. Apparently I have this "gift" - I can do magic without a wand. Perfectly. Of course I have a wand and I got it at a younger age than most children, but... I don't know…My wand makes me feel restricted, and weaker.

I learn spells faster than what is normal for people at my age. At the age o was as good as a second year witch. I'm home schooled by the family I live with. _Hmp. Family. More like professors who follow you to the place you're supposed to call home._ I swear it's like living in a classroom 24/7. I can't go anywhere without being quizzed or tested. If I leave a door open -BAM- I get shot with some weird-ass spell.

Always look behind you.

Before I go to bed, I have to practice any spell they give me, rain or bloody sunshine.

I never wanted this life. I wanted to be a princess, and I wanted to talk about finding my prince someday. I wanted my mom to do my hair whilst telling me how much she loved me. I wanted my daddy to protect me, to love me.

Well, that's not going to happen now.

I protect myself. I trust _no one_, not even the ones who "saved" me. They call themselves _Intrepidis_ - the Fearless.

_"When the last line of defence against evil falls, we will rise and conquer."_ This is one of their favourite lines. At every speech we ever get, these words are said. Every single one of us know these words at heart, whether we want to or not. Ha! It sounds like something a person in charge would say in the beginning of a war to put the people at ease.

Unfortunately nobody knows about us, the Intrepidis. We don't exist up until the moment someone needs us. _Like superheroes,_ I told myself when I was younger. Even I don't believe that anymore.

The Intrepidis is a secret wizarding organization. When people like the Aurors fail at something, we step in. We are the wizards and witches with unique abilities. Like me, for example. Some are able to fly without brooms, some can cast spells without saying a word, and other things not normal for a wizard. Our "amazing" abilities scare other witches and wizards, so we stay hidden. In return for helping the wizarding world, we are allowed to ask for anything, well…almost anything.

9 years later I still don't understand why we do it.

They took me in because of my ability, and because they have no choice but to protect me. I have no other family.  
My legal guardian is an old man named Ian Horran. He is not only my guardian, but is also my teacher and my only friend; the closest thing to a father I'll ever have. When I first met Ian, I thought he was cold and bitter. I was, admittedly, afraid of him. Now I can't imagine going into bloody wars, flying Abraxans through dark forests and fighting off beasts like Bicorns, Chimaeras and the worst of all Erklings, without him. _Nasty little things, those Erklings._

As my first test to become part of the group of Intrepidis juniors, they sent me out into the Amazon. I was eleven years old. There were sightings of Erklings and children were going missing - so what do they do? They send a kid in after it. _Great._ The horrid thing found me before I walked even 7 paces into the woods. I barely escaped, but I did manage to kill it. I still have the ugly scar the Erkling gave me on the back of my neck.

But like I said: I can't imagine Life without the grumpy old man.

We don't always get something to do - the Ministry makes sure of that - so when Peter, our overly dramatic excuse of a leader, came into the kitchen while we were drinking some coffee, bearing a letter and a strange expression on his face, I knew we finally got a job to do. A_ real_ job. The last job was when they rescued me.

So we waited patiently for him to talk. "I have a letter from Albus Dumbledore," Peter said with an irritated look at me. "He says he has a job for us, but he needs someone to go to Hogwarts and be a student in the same year as Harry Potter."

My mouth dropped and so did my heart. I hate Harry Potter. Sure, I feel sorry for him, but he had the chance to go to Hogwarts since the beginning. He got friends and fame…and a life. I never had it, and now that the chance finally came, I knew that whatever the job was, I had to keep an eye on him for some reason.

Everyone was looking at me. I sighed and put my mug on the counter I was sitting on and jumped off. "I'll go pack," I muttered with as little emotion I could muster. "When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow, school starts the next day," Peter replied as he took his usual seat next to Anne, our second in command and his wife.

I nodded and walked out. I knew Ian would follow me. He was the only one who allowed me to show emotion. He disapproved of the hard, emotionless exterior we were forced to keep as Intrepidis.

I didn't give much thought to telling Peter where I was going; Ian knew where I went in times like these. I needed to let some steam off; otherwise I'd rip the head off of the poor Boy Who Lived the first time I got.

"I really have anger issues," I mused to myself. "Should get that checked..." I stopped and smiled to myself.

"Nah, where's the fun in that?


	3. Platform 9 34

**Platform 9 ¾ **

"Do you have everything you need? Books, clothes, wand…" Ian worried.

"Yes, I have everything I could possibly need!" I laughed as we walked through the train station. Muggles were speeding through the station as if their lives depended on it, but I took my time. I was in no rush to be sent to a place where others would judge me, based on my scars and my strange hair. Yes, I have strange hair. It looks normal, curly and almost white. But depending on my mood the roots change colour. I try _so_ hard to stay in a "neutral" mood so that my roots can stay as white as the rest of my hair. Which hardly ever works, by the way. It sounds lame, I know. A girl who's hair changes colour… but that's what it is.

I stopped walking for a second to snap a picture of the Muggles bustling around the station. To some people it may be a stupid thing to take a photo of, but I decided I liked seeing how normal people went about their lives. It wasn't as if I had a taste of normal, so I guess I just wanted to see what it was like for Muggles. My camera is the only thing I truly value in my life, so I made sure to use it.

I noticed Ian getting impatient, so I hurried to catch up with him. Ian came to a sudden stop, nearly causing me to crash into him. "Look I know you're getting older by the hour, but next time warn a girl if you are going to walk 80 miles an hour and then just randomly stop," I complained. I tugged on his arm, wanting to start moving again.

Ian smacked me over the head with his book.

"Owwwhh! Jeez, Ian, what was that for?!" I grudged. I lifted my hand and carefully felt my head. I winced. _Bad move, Anne! _It bloody hurt!

"We're here you Chimaera!" He said in an irritated manner. The old man shot me a superior look, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Well sorry, how was I supposed to know?!"

"Just run into the bloody wall already," he commanded.

"What?" I asked incredulously. "What's gotten into you this morning? I am _not _going to kill myself for being slow!"

"First of all, if you don't, something faster will. Secondly, _it's a magical wall_. Platform 9 and 3/4 is on the other side of the damn wall. So I suggest you get some good distance, watch out for Muggles, take a deep breath, and run. The Muggles won't see you go through but don't run into them."

I pursed my lips in annoyance, and glanced at Ian through the corner of my eye. _He really does look 10 years older,_ I noticed with some surprise. I decided to not argue, so I took a couple of steps back, looked out for oncoming Muggles, and then back at Ian. "Goodbye, old friend. Hopefully this won't be the last time I see your grungy face," I said with a sly smile.

"Hmp! So do I...Later, Anne."

I was surprised to hear the sadness in his voice. I looked at the wall thoughtfully. Was I really supposed to run into it? Ian had no reason to lie to me, though. I turned back once again for a final goodbye, but Ian was gone. Then I noticed a small note stuck onto my arm. _Sneaky old devil,_ I thought fondly.

"_**Never say goodbye.  
Saying goodbye means leaving.  
And leaving means forgetting."**_

_I will see you another day.  
We will wait for your report._

_Best of luck - I_

"Peter Pan," I said quietly to myself. Peter Pan was my favourite fairy tale from when I was younger. I felt touched that Ian remembered.

I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes. When I felt calm, I opened them. I ran straight through the wall. I didn't have one of those giant trollies - just a handy bag with a spell that made its bottom endless. So when I ran full speed I didn't account for the fact that there would be no barrier to slow me down. I ran straight into someone and knocked them to the floor. I was a bit dazed, but soon recovered. I saw the poor fella still on the ground. "Sorry lad, not use to the whole running through walls and all that," I apologised as I helped him up. He looked very familiar.

"U-uhm no it's alright," he stammered. "Are you new? I haven't seen you before, have I?"

Just as I was about to tell him, someone grabbed my shoulder, causing me to tense. I spun around so fast I almost smacked the boy down again. "Sorry," I mumbled again and when I looked up...I had to look a little higher than I thought.

"Hello there! Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. My name is Hagrid." The giant of a man smiled down at me.

I raked my brain, trying to remember who this dude was. "Hagrid? Oh, I was supposed to meet you here!" I said, a little in awe. This guy was a giant, therefore he was awesome.

"Well here we are. So let's go get you settled in, shall we? You won't be taking the train; you'll be flying with me."

"Awesome! Thanks, Hagrid," I said. I started walking, but the boy I'd knocked down grabbed my hand. I felt a shiver go up my spine.

"Sorry I knocked you over, but I really must be on my way," I tried saying as nicely as I could.

"Oh, okay. Well my name is Harry…Harry Potter. If you need anything just come and look for me," he said with a boyish smile. He could be a dementor if it wasn't for that damn face.

I turned around and so did my mood. I was excited and also nervous a few minutes ago, but now...now I felt angry. I looked back and saw him surrounded by friends and older people with red hair. On his lips was a small, confused frown. _Friends_ - something I never truly had. Ian was the closet to being a friend, but even he couldn't pretend to be a fifteen year old teenager. "Though he did try," said a little voice in my head and I smiled. I was really grateful for having Ian in my life.

As Hagrid and I walked to his motorbike (how the heck were we supposed to fly on that?!) he started talking about Hogwarts and how wonderful it is. He was quite a happy chap and I started liking him more and more.

It was a bit strange. Hagrid told me he believed that Erklings were just misunderstood creatures. I laughed and showed him my scar. His eyes grew large but I waved away his concern. "The only thing that makes them misunderstood is that you'd think because they're so small with stubby legs, they won't be fast!" Thankfully he laughed at this and our conversation continued 'til the castle-like school came into view.

"Well, welcome to your new home...erm...blimey, I never asked your name! Dumbledore gave me a description and that's that!"

I laughed softly. More at the idea of a new home... Very few people knew my name. They believed that I was dead. Like my mother. Like my father.

I smiled at Hagrid, desperately trying to lose all thoughts of my parents. "My name is Anne," I told him. "Anne White."


	4. The Sorting Hat

**The Sorting Hat**

As I walked through the gates of Hogwarts for the first time, I stopped for a second to take it all in. It was beautiful. It felt safe - something I hadn't felt for a very long time. Hagrid came up from behind, carrying my bags for me. "She's a beauty ain't she?" He asked with a smile as he looked at the castle-like school.

"Yeah," I breathed, "It's...breath taking." I then noticed Hagrid still had my bags, and told him, "Hagrid, I know you're just trying to be nice, but I really can carry my own bags."

"No, Dumbledore won't like that. Besides, I'll always help a student who actually shows an interest in magical creatures," the giant said with a grin and a quick wink.

I smiled back and started to crack up. After calming down I did a quick spell on my hair before we arrived so that my hair would stay "neutral". I figured I looked pretty normal, but for once I wished I could remain invisible.

_How do you act normal? What if someone sees the scars? How do you make friends? How do you... exist without judgement or constant fear of discovery?_

Big and stupid thoughts kept drifting through my head as we came closer to my new home. Then I thought of something, something so obvious I wanted to face palm for not thinking about it earlier. "Hagrid, were will I be staying?"

"I don't know either but the sorting hat will figure that out!" was his chipper reply.

"The sorti...wait what?!"

And so Hagrid started explaining what it is. Apparently I'll be the only 5th year student up there surrounded by first years while we waited in the Great Hall to be "sorted" into our house groups.

I did some background checks on each of the houses last week and honestly, I had no clue where I'd belong.

As soon as we reached the giant doors they opened, and I - followed by hundreds of first years- walked into the Great Hall. Just as I was about to go completely in, I stopped. I took a deep breath, and walked in as if I had done it a hundred times. At least I hoped that's what I looked like.

Everyone immediately started cheering, but those who (unfortunately) noticed me, stood up and started yelling things. I didn't look up to see what they were saying, nor did I give them any attention. As soon as I reached the end, I stopped and looked down at the little firsties. I felt like a giant…until I saw Hagrid take his seat next to a very "little" teacher. I grinned and a small snicker escaped me, which luckily no one noticed.

A man with a long white beard came up and addressed the students. I assumed it was Dumbledore. I looked at him thoughtfully. This was the man Voldemort fears. This was the man _everyone _idolizes.

"Anne White!" a stern voice called.

I looked up and saw a strict-looking professor, wearing a green robe and a witch's hat. She must be Professor McGonagall. I froze, not knowing what to do. She called my name again and looked straight at me. At that moment a little girl pulled at my robe and motioned for me to go down, and I did.

"You have to go up so that the Hat can tell you where you belong. It won't hurt, I promise," she said as she held up her pinkie.

I smiled at her and wrapped my pinkie around hers. I let go of her hand and started making my way up the stairs. Immediately the whispers and the stares started. I bravely ignored them and walked up to the stool. I took a seat and the Professor placed the hat on my head. Much to my surprise, it started talking.

"_Hmm what do we have here? A 5th year student, if I'm not mistaken? Mmm, I don't think you belong here."_

"Why do you reckon?" I asked quite curiously.

"_You are too old to be sorted. I only sort those who don't know where they belong."_

I felt a tiny bit offended, for some reason. "Is it so strange that I don't know where I am supposed to be? I don't think I am too old to be sorted, either. After all, appearance isn't everything. I'm sitting on a chair in front of a hundred students who know their place, while I talked to a hat." If my voice got a little snappy, it wasn't my fault. Blame the dusty hat on my head.

"_Hmm this is true, but you do know where you belong. AND you are too old."_

I pursed my lips in annoyance. Why did the stupid hat insist on disagreeing with me? "I disagree with you. You go on as if you can read my mind and suddenly know all about me! I can see why you'd say I am too old, though. Some parts of my mind are already dusty with age, while other corners are as bright as a new day. Age is but a state of mind, and as long as I fight the back aches and the near-sightedness I think I'll survive in this School of Magic. Also, I don't know where I belong. I haven't known it before I came here or as I am sitting here. I am still not sure who I'm supposed to look to for advice."

"_You know very well where you belong; it has passed your mind over the years. However, because of your past, your future wonders from its destined course. You think you are smart enough for Ravenclaw, and you also have the thirst for knowledge required, but you are easily bored with common facts and being stuck inside a room with no way out.  
You don't, however, believe that you will fit in with Hufflepuff; kindness is not your strongest virtue.  
You have been through a lot as a child and so you have a strong sense for Slytherin. You are cunning and can be sly. You have the ability to shut off your feelings for others to deal with the task ahead.  
But then again you also have a strong sense for Gryffindor; you are brave and full of courage. You will defend those you love until your last, dying breath. Hmm...what shall it be?"_

I sat there, calmly thinking over everything he said. It was all true. Not sure what to say, I decided to wait for the hat to speak. Then I suddenly knew what he would say, and smiled and the irony.

"_Better be…_GRYFFINFOR!"

At first there was no reaction, and I held my breath. The Gryffindor table the ruptured into cheering. I got up feeling relieved and made my way to the cheering table. I felt someone tug at my hand and I tensed. Again.

"Hold on, it's just me," said the boy who I ran over at the station…who I had to protect.

A guard. Not his friend.

I tried to put on my best smile. "Hello, Harry," I said as I took a seat next to him. "And for all of you who zoomed out, my name is Anne."

There was an awkward silence as everyone stared at me. It was quickly broken by a bushy-haired girl. "Hello Anne, I'm Hermione Granger. This is Ron Weasly and Neville Longbottom," she introduced.

The boys both just stared at me.

_Oh great._


	5. Strange Friends and Burning Apples

**Strange Friends and Burning Apples**

"Bloody hell, can someone please explain to me how the hell I overslept?!" I grumbled to myself as I hurriedly grabbed everything I needed for my first lesson of the day. No one woke me up for breakfast or came looking for me. Great, my first day here and I was already late. I ran down the stairs and did a quick silent spell for some breakfast. Next thing I know an apple hit me on the head. "Owww, dammit! I _really_ need to get better at making objects appear from thin air! You're such a genius, Anne!"

"Who are you talking to?" I heard a dreamy voice say from behind me.

Unfortunately my capability to not be hostile when someone startled me was still quite strong so I flung the apple at the blonde girl's head and lit it on fire. Utter shock spread across her face and just as she was about to be engulfed in a flaming apple spell, I stopped the burning apple mid-air and froze the flame.

"Yo-you just did magic..." she stuttered, blue eyes wide.

I laughed. "Well this is a school for witchcraft and wizardry right?" I said with a sly smile.

"Yes, but we use wands. You used your hands and the spell worked perfectly. I don't think we have even learned it yet," she said suspiciously and somewhat amazedly.

Oh crap. "Uhm...Okay look I-" I started, but she interrupted me. "It's okay I won't tell anyone you work for the Intrepidis."

"Wait what?!" I panicked.

The girl smiled at me and said something about looking for shoes. I smiled too, for some unknown reason. I hardly ever smiled without force. "Say, do you know which way the Defence Against the Dark Arts class is?" I asked.

"I do. I'm going that way myself. You can walk with me if you want, though people usually say no when I offer."

Why would they say no? I wondered. "Well it's either following you or getting lost and detention so I guess we're stuck together!" I joked as we started walking/running again.

"By the way my name is Luna, Luna Lovegood. And your name is Anne."

I was slightly shocked that she knew (or well, remembered from last night), but waved it away. "Yep that's correct. It's a pleasure meeting you Luna," I said breathlessly as we came up to the moving stairs. After about 10 minutes' struggle with the stairs, we reached the DADA classroom.

I walked in as if it was nobody's business and suddenly the room came alive with murmurs. "Just ignore them," I murmured to Luna.

She surprised me with her answer. "It's okay; they don't bother me as much. You should listen to your own advice though."

I wondered why she said that and just as I was about to ask her, Professor Moody came in. He gave us the stink eye with his good eye, while his magical eye swirled around crazily. "Ah, Miss White and Miss Lovegood, so nice of you to join us. Take your seats and get out your books!" he snapped.

"Sorry sir it was completely my fault, I got lost you see an-"

Moody interrupted me, "And if I wanted an excuse I would have asked for one! Now take your seats!"

We did as we were told even though I wanted to turn him into a toad on the spot. Who did he think he was, speaking to a bloody Intrepid that way?

"Today we will be practicing the incendeo spell," Moody said as he got targets ready. **{Not sure of the spelling, sorry!}**

"Haven't you done this already?" I asked Luna, and she shook her head no. "Pathetic," I said disgustedly.

Unfortunately, Professor Moody heard me. "Did you say something, Miss White?" Professor Moody asked dangerously, without looking behind him.

Not one to be intimidated (or shot down), I said, "Yes Sir, I did. I don't mean to speak out of place, but the Incendeo is a very basic spell, so why haven't the students here learned it yet?"

Moody growled under his breath. "Well if you think you're so much more ahead of the class, why don't you demonstrate how to do it then," he sneered.

"With pleasure," I said as I got out of my seat. I marched to the front of the room and stood facing the class. Dozens of eyes watched me carefully. Just as I was about to do the spell I realized I did not have my bloody wand with me. What the hell, I was an idiot. "Sir, as much as I'd like to set this place on fire, I am afraid I forgot my wand," I gritted out.

"A witch without a wand? Who do you think you are to lie to me!? I do not understand how you got into Gryffindor, young lady, but I will not tolerate disobedience from the likes of you!"

This caused anger to bubble inside of me. I knew it should not have bothered me but it did.

Moody somehow knew what (or rather _who_) I was, and he did not approve.

_I'll show him how much of a disruptor I could b,_ I thought spitefully. I spun on my heels, took a quick breath, and moved my hands as I would move a wand. "Incendo!" I yelled and immediately the decoy dummy burst into flames, causing the whole room to go quiet. I just did perfect magic with my hands. I smirked and looked around. Hermione was looking distraught and confused, Ron was utterly scared. Harry just looked at me through those green eyes of his.

"Miss White?" said Moody in a steely voice.

"Ye-yes?" I turned around. Professor Moody was almost out of the classroom when he said, "You better come with me. Now."

I looked back at the class, sighed and walked out with the professor.

Merlin help me.


	6. Just A Simple Conversation

**Just A Simple Conversation**

I walked behind Mad-Eye without saying a word. The Professor mumbled to himself continuously. We went up and down the complicated staircase and after a while I thought he was leading me on a wild goose chase.

"Wait here," he said in an irritated matter.

FINALLY, WE'RE GETTING SOMEWHERE! Moody's eye still bothered me, though. As I watched him go down some stairs, I looked around to see if anyone else was around. Nobody was. I decided to entertain myself until he got back, so I made small people out of fire and watched their little bodies dance. When I moved my fingers, the tiny people copied my movements. As I moved my fingers, their bodies copied my movements. It was quite beautiful, if I had to admit. I was pretty sure anyone else who saw it would've agreed with me.

Suddenly I heard Mad-Eye's footsteps approaching up the stairs. I quickly blew the fire dancers out, not wanting him to see any more of my talents.

Moody was about to say something but stopped. He started sniffing the air like a dog, making me roll my eyes. "Why do I smell smoke?" he asked suspiciously.

"I got bored so I lit a cigar," I replied sarcastically. What did he think I did?

"Well Miss, I'm too good to shut up and do as I am told," he replied gruffly. "Dumbledore is waiting for you," he added.

"_Dumbledore_?! You cannot be serious!" I cried. Sure, I did some serious magic…and talked back to Moody, but _come on_! It wasn't that bad, honestly!

"Well I am! Now get a move on and don't keep him waiting!"

I barely stopped myself from growling at the jerk. After taking a deep, calming breath, I looked back at the fool of an Auror in front of me. "Alright Sir, I'm going," I said in a forcibly calm voice.

I didn't stop to listen to his whining as I skipped down the spiral stairs. Just as I was near the end I saw a great Eagle statue, which seemed to be an entrance of some sort; a door, probably. "Oh crap, it is a door!" I exclaimed brilliantly to myself as I jumped down the last couple of stairs. Somehow I knew that if it closed, I'd need a password to get it. I _so_ did not fancy going back to Mad-Eye to get it. I quickly assed my options, and noticed that the door thingy was busy closing. Deciding to take a chance, I sprinted closer and sprang into the small opening still left. I made it just in time. I'd have been crushed if I'd missed.

Wow, what a relief!

I got up slowly from the floor and dusted myself off. I decided to look around, not even noticing Headmaster Dumbledore behind me.

"Hello Anne," he greeted with a warm, welcoming voice.

I jumped, but tried to hide it. Judging by the twinkle in the wizard's eye, though, I failed miserably. "Hello, Sir," I replied, "May I ask why I'm here?" While I said this, I walked around the room. I found a lot of random trinkets that I couldn't even begin to identify.

"You do not know, Miss White?" the headmaster questioned. Seeing my blank look, he continued, "Professor Moody has told me that you have done something quite remarkable in class today.

I snorted. "He said remarkable? _Hmp_. He looked more disgusted than anything else."

Dumbledore took his seat behind the large oak desk. "Lemon drop?" he offered. I shook my head. "Pity," he said while putting one of the sweets in his mouth. The old wizard then levelled his gaze and said, "Professor was caught off guard, I presume. He knew of your talents, yes. However, what he did not know is how powerful you truly are. You see, Miss White – May I call you Anne? - No one knows of these talents. Those who do know, fear it. Others embrace it. Professor Moody does both."

I took a moment to let the information sink in. If I understood correctly, Dumbledore meant the Mad-Eye jerk. "Mad-Ey-…I mean Professor Moody?" I asked. Getting tired of standing, I took a seat in front of the headmaster's desk.

"No...Voldemort."

I immediately felt a chill go down my spine at the name. It wasn't that I was as scared as all the other magical beings. The Dark Lord could have me underneath the most unbearable curse and still I would not break for him. He took everything from me: My mother…My father…My childhood. I wasn't going to give Him the last thing I had left: My breaking point.

I cleared my throat. "If I may ask, Sir, why are we having this conversation? I know I am here to protect Harry against V-Voldemort and I will do so. You do not have to worry about my legions," I said with a straight face.

"I never questioned it, my dear. I simply wanted to warn you to be careful of whom you trust. Hogwarts is the safest place there is. However, not all evil stay outside the castle walls. Some wonder aimlessly around our fair grounds. You can_not_ do this alone. You are not here to protect just Harry, as you and I both know very well," Professor Dumbledore said seriously with a undertone of warmth. The headmaster stood and walked up to a Phoenix with bright red feathers…a fire bird.

"What's his name? The phoenix, I mean," I asked, genuinely curious.

Dumbledore smiled gently at me and replied, "You are a smart girl, Anne, and you'll figure out soon enough what is meant for your future. You see everything, even if you wish you had not. You are brave and strong. Use these things. And though I have warned you to be careful of whom you trust, I did not mean you must trust no one. We all need someone we can go to for advice, or even just a shoulder to cry on, even if this person's advice is not the best and even if their shoulders are too small."

The old headmaster looked at the bird one more time before looking back at me. I felt so small in his presence. Power practically flowed out of him. I could see why Voldemort fears him. "You must be getting back to class now, Miss White." Dumbledore opened his office door. Just as he was taking his seat and I was almost out the door he called back. "Anne, the phoenix's name is Fawkes." The headmaster looked back down at his paperwork and started writing with a long, elegant quill.

I smiled as I walked. Fawkes, huh? I had a pet blood hound with the same name. _Don't know why, though_. I snickered and walked to my next class. Astronomy. I wasn't exactly sure where the class was, but I could guess that it would be in one of the towers. So I made my way to what I guessed was the highest point of the castle.

Something bothered me, though. Ever since I left after my conversation with Dumbledore, I had this strange feeling…I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. I knew I wasn't just being paranoid…if I thought someone was watching me, then there _was_.

I knew I was, but I bravely kept a straight face as I walked. I would not let them see how utterly terrified I was after I've met the only man the Dark Lord fears.


	7. Having Someone There For You

**Having Someone There For You**

After my little magic show in the classroom, I've been getting a lot of strange looks. It was expected, I guess. Whenever I walked past someone, they would whisper or stop talking all together. It hardly bothered me since I'm used to being left out of conversations and hearing soft harsh whispers.

Harry would say hello to me, but Hermione or that red headed boy would urge him to move on. I could clearly see that Harry was embarrassed for his friends' actions, but I always smiled at him and laughed it off, telling him he'd better get a move on or else I'd turn him into a dog. He smiled at my side comments but the others looked restless.

I couldn't really blame them could I?

I stopped taking part in class activities as everyone now knew of my "talents." It bothered people – scared them, even – to see how strong my magic was. I didn't want to cause more of a stir. Sometimes I'd have to do a simple spell so that I'd get a grade, but I'd go after class or in another one's place.

As I made my way to potions someone hit me with a flying frog spell, immediately breaking me out of my thoughts. Anger burned in my veins, and just as I was about to suck the living daylights out of their idiotic bodies, I felt someone grab my hand, and I realized I was being forced in another direction by none other than Luna Lovegood. I pulled out my hand and asked harshly

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" I demanded.

"I'm helping my friend," the blonde said matter-of-factly.

_She called me her friend._

"I'm heading down to potions; do you want to walk with me?" Luna asked, once again shaking me from my thoughts. "You know, since Ravenclaw and Gryffindor shares this class..."she trailed off awkwardly.

I cleared my throat. I knew she thought I was going to say no, so I smiled and said, "Yes, that would be lovely. Thanks, Luna."

The walk to the Potions classroom was luckily not long. While we walked, various students stared at us with disgust while some made rather loud comments. My lips pressed into thin lines and I felt my fists begin to tighten, but Luna went on as if nothing happened. I admired her. Others called her Looney, but inside and out- she was a really brilliant girl.

_And apparently your only friend,_ my mind whispered.

_Shut up,_ I told my mind.

Luna and I were some of the first to get to class so we took our seats and took out our books.

"Hello Luna," Hermione – who sat in the table in front of us - said with a pleasant smile. "Anne," she said with no kindness, just a sign of acknowledgement. I gave her my greetings and she began talking to Luna, Ignoring me in the proses. "Luna, would you like to be my partner for today's lesson?"

"No thank you, I'm helping Anne. She may be a wonderful witch when it comes to demolishing practice dummies, but she's as good at making potions as a 10 year old muggle," Luna said with a grin while looking at me.

At first I was offended, but about a minute after I realized what she was doing and played along. "It's true. Back home potions weren't as important as learning to protect yourself." I shrugged.

Hermione looked at me strangely, seemingly deep in thought. What she said next came as a complete surprise. "Well…I'm quite good at potions. If you'd like to get together sometime in the common room I could help you a bit. If you want my help, of course." She said the last sentence in a rush.

I was completely baffled, and it made my mind turn a bit to mush. Was this seriously Hermione? Not one to let such a great opportunity pass me up, I quickly said, "Uhm...Thank you, I'd appreciate that very much."

"Well...Okay… I have to go take my seat now. Goodbye," she said in a rush, and with that, she was gone and talking to Ron and Harry.

"Didn't quite expect that," I muttered to Luna under my breath.

"I knew she would offer," Luna said cryptically with a knowing smile.

"Is that so, Miss Lovegood? And how, may I ask, did you know?" I said while poking her face. Yes her face. She snickered and said it was her little secret. My plan was to ask her again (well, bother her) 'till she told me how she knew, but at that moment Professor Snape burst into the classroom.

"Now class open your books on page 193 and..."

AND I tuned him out. I did a quick, silent and wandless spell to make my body movements copy those of Luna, which allowed me to shut my brain off from the world. In other words, I fell asleep.

"MISS WHITE!" Professor Snape exploded.

I snapped out of my dream and out of my spell and suddenly I realized the entire class was staring at me. I raised an eyebrow in question, still not completely awake.

"Miss Lovegood raised her hand to answer a question and as her hand rose and descended so did yours. Did you have the same question?" Professor Snape looked at me as if I was prey.

"U hm…" I stuttered. I didn't have an answer. I couldn't be expelled. So I did the only logical thing.

I forced myself to faint.

I woke up in a strange white room. I knew it wasn't my dorm, seeing as everything was light, but as I was still half asleep, my thought process wasn't as it should be. After allowing my eyes some time to adjust I realized it was the hospital wing. I checked the time: 04:00. "Wow, that was some pass out," I mused quietly to myself. I needed to get my things in oder.

I couldn't fake being awake every time, and I also couldn't faint every 5 minutes unless I wanted to be in a coma.

I sat up and took the notebook and quill that was next to me and began to write. After about 10 minutes of writing my very short letter I looked out the Hospital wing and concentrated.

Not long after did I hear the flapping sound of an owl's wings. It was a pitch black owl and it was perfect. I grabbed the little charm bracelet Ian gave to me for my tenth birthday and wrapped it around the one of the owl's foot. It was a plain silver bracelet with a couple of charms. One of them was of a girl in a ballerina outfit and on her hand was a very small A. I took the letter I wrote and gave it to Brissinger - the owl's new name - and told him where to deliver it.

As soon as the owl's black body was out of sight, I laid down on my bed and looked up_. I really hope she gets the letter,_ I thought to myself. _It's time I stop being so hostile and start trying to make friends other than Luna._

I needed more people I could depend on. If I wanted to protect Harry I needed to get his friends on board.

So I started with the hardest one.

Though I realized sending a very scary looking black owl at 04:30 in the morning to Hermione was not the best idea I could start with.

Eh, who cares?


	8. Dark Secrets

**Dark Secrets**

"4:40...you wake me up...at 4:40?!" Hermione asked incredulously as she walked to my bedside.

She _does_ whine a lot, I thought. I glanced at her as I was getting ready to leave. "Well it was either _that_ or going back to sleep to wake up to my senses!" I snapped. Okay I probably shouldn't be so harsh. I'd be pretty pissed if someone waked me up before 8 in the morning. "Look I know this very hard to understand but I _really_ do need your help." I said as I looked away, my eyes hovering a second over my wounds from my life back home. I hid them with an illusion spell for most of the day and the spell held even when I was unconscious. But I knew that if I wanted Hermione on my side, I'd have to tell _and_ show her everything from my everyday life – the life that I considered to be a living hell.

It wasn't so bad, though. Some days it felt almost...normal...Even if it was far from it.

"Alright I'll help you," Hermione finally said with a sceptical look in my direction. "But with what, exactly? And what are you doing?" she questioned rapidly. Then the realization hit. "You can't leave!" Hermione exclaimed with a horrified expression.

"Watch me!" I growled. "And for a girl who's usually top of her class I must admit you do ask a lot of irritating questions - that _will_ be answered soon, mind!" Seeing her look, I snappishly add, "No offense BTW."

"Well _excuse me_ for caring about your health! Now please tell me where we're going."

I sighed exasperatedly. This girl and her bloody questions! "To the Quidditch pitch, if you _must_ know."

Hermione interrupted seriously, "Yes, I must."

I continued on as if she didn't say anything. "No one will be there this early and it's a good place to...erm...explain things. And I beg of you, once again, to _please_ keep an open mind about this whole situation." I said with an imploring look.

"Alright, already," Hermione grumbled.

I smiled with no real warmth and led the way out of the castle. As we walked towards the field we didn't say a single word to each other. I _would_ have called it an awkward silence, but it was too cold and uncomfortable and neither of us could stop shivering.

"Okay this is getting ridiculous!" I groused as I felt my feet go numb. Feeling sick of the cold, I whispered a quick warmth spell and, even though I was outside in a snowstorm, it suddenly felt like I was sitting in front of a fire place.

"Oh for Merlin's sake what did you do now?" the annoying, shivering book butt questioned disapprovingly next to me as she looked at my body – which was surrounded by some sort of warm red glow.

"It's a heat spell," I said slowly. "What, don't they teach even the basics at this school?" Was the girl a dimwit or something? I then stopped, feeling a mild irritation building. "Okay you are obviously freezing your butt off so would you _please_ let me put the spell on you, too? It's not going hurt and it won't help any of us if you die of the cold." I said calmly, my voice belying my irritation.

For a moment, it looked as if the Walking Library was going to decline my super nice offer. "Oh, all right!" she said reluctantly.

I barely stopped myself from lifting my arms into the air and yelling "Praise the Lord!" Instead, I smiled wanly and did the quick spell.

Within seconds we were sitting on the Quidditch Pitch in the snow without freezing our butts off. "So would you please explain to me what's going on and why on earth we're sitting here?" Hermione questioned as we sat down on a blanket I'd had the foresight to bring.

Ian had given it to me for Christmas one year..._Damn I miss that asshole._ I smiled fondly to myself and lifted my head to stare at the stars.

"Hello, anybody home?" Hermione said as she poked my head.

"Stop that!" I snapped, once again irritated. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. "Argh, I'm sorry okay? This isn't going to be easy for me to tell you, but I figured the best way to get you to trust me is to be completely honest," I said as I lay my head down in the snow.

"Okay well start from the beginning," Hermione reminded me as she laid down next to me.

And so I told her the gut-wrenching, hell-bound story of my life. I told her about my father killing my mother, how I was raised by the Intrepidis, how every day growing up I'd go home with new scars, and leave the house at night with blood dripping down my face.

How I never played outside and that every game would soon turn into a nightmare.

How at age 8 I'd realized that there was no one I could trust.

That I was not allowed to cry over silly things or mourn the death of my mother. I told her how I'd been told that death was "just another peaceful place where everything is pure."

I told her that the only man I ever truly learned to trust was Ian, the man who took me out of the box the night my life had turned into an ever-growing nightmare. The man who showed me great spells and helped me control my magic. Who helped make me the witch I am today.

I told her about Harry, how he was in even greater danger than Dumbledore expected. That they sent me here to protect Harry no matter what and that if it came to it, I'd have to have my own life taken so that he could live. I told her how much I despised Harry in the beginning and how I hated that even though he lost everything, he recovered. While I lost the people I loved...but now he's the Hero and I'm invisible. I told her how I don't want his fame and as hard as it is to believe I'd rather be invisible...it's more fun sometimes.

When I was done, she just stared at me slack-jawed…Until I showed her my scars – then she was horrified. There was one scar in particular that ran from my elbow straight across my back down my spine. It's a wonder I'm alive...I don't even remember what or who gave it to me.

"...and so, that's how I ended up here," I ended my story. Hermione didn't say anything, which was to be expected, I guess. So I quietly said, "Look, I know this is a lot to take in, but please you _have_ to help me protect Harry! As much as I hate admitting it, I can't do it on my own." I added a half grin in the hopes of lifting the mood.

Hermione stared at me for a good minute before she said, "Okay...I'll help you. But Ron's going to need some convincing, Harry as well. You don't have to into so much detail for them, but...You'll have to give them some explanation."

My jaw nearly hit the floor. "Wait...so you'll help me?" I said, my voice a little too enthusiastic.

The not-so-insufferable Bookworm smiled at me. "Yes, Anna, I will. I'm sorry I've been so rude towards you. None of us knew a thing about you and your magic is so strong. We thought you were a Death Eater or something." Hermione laughed as she said the last sentence. "Do you know what happened to your dad, though, Anne?" She asked with concern.

I cleared my throat uncomfortably. "No...I was told that, after he left our house, he hasn't been spotted since. There have been reports that he is alive and is still working for the Dark Lord, but honestly I don't know what's worse to believe. Him being dead, or working for Voldemort."

"Well...I think someday soon you're going to find out. You're now part of the team. We should probably tell Harry we don't hate each other's guts anymore, like…right about now," Hermione said with a grin.

"Yeah that would be the wise thing to do," I agreed and so walked back to the castle.

I was relieved at the fact that Hermione didn't judge (or interrupt) me, not even once. I'm glad I told her everything. She really is an amazing witch.


End file.
